


После конца (или начала)

by KisVani



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	После конца (или начала)

Самым худшим было не то, что не все люди стремились обрести новый дом, а то, с каким выражением Акима смотрела на Кэйла, когда жители очередной станции отказывались перебираться на вновь созданную планету.  
– Они одумаются, – утверждал Кэйл. – Это же то, о чём они всегда мечтали. О чём я всегда мечтал!  
– Именно что ты, – без улыбки отвечала Акима. – Многим хватало и космоса. У человечества не было дома слишком долго, Кэйл.  
Она говорила успокаивающие слова, но её интонация вовсе не была такой. В ней слышалось обвинение, недовольство тем, что он, Кэйл, затащил её на эту планету, которая так и рисковала остаться полупустой.  
Поток поселенцев неминуемо иссякал, люди предпочитали оставаться на своих станциях, собранных на ходу или отремонтированных с помощью подручных деталей.  
– Может быть, – предположил Кэйл, – нам просто не верят?  
Акима передернула плечами, словно не хотела тратить слова попусту. Они стояли на той самой горе, что и тогда, когда первый корабль заходил на посадку. Теперь внизу раскинулось поселение, и люди разворачивали временные строения в одном его конце и возводили настоящие дома – в другом. Здесь всё было хорошо, но Кэйл не мог избавиться от мыслей о тех, других представителях своего вида, которые решили остаться среди звёзд, так и не удосужившись посмотреть на планету, память о которой бережно сохранил Титан. Тот самый, что принёс гибель расе Дредж. Тот самый, ради которого отец Кэйла пожертвовал собой. Тот самый, что был последней надеждой человечества… Но, наверное, не всем нужна надежда.  
– Идём вниз, – позвала Акима, – нам нужно подумать о тех, кто с нами, а тех, что в космосе… давай оставим космосу.


End file.
